


Silent Goodbyes

by False9



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1622708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/False9/pseuds/False9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was gone, but she just wasn't ready to say goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Goodbyes

Percy dimly felt fingers tangle into his hair, but he paid no attention. The smell of perspiration was ignored as he tugged up her shirt, desperately cramming his tongue into her hot mouth at the same moment. He ended up just ripping the stupid garment off.

Nothing else mattered, just them.

He could still taste her creamy skin on his lips, and he knew if he looked down to her neck, he'd find purplish-blue love bites down there. They moved their bodies together in perfect sync, creating heavy friction. The son of Poseidon had to bite back a groan. He couldn't take this. Pressing himself tightly against her, effectively pinning her against the wall, Percy found it hard to think clearly. He shuddered as he felt her delicate fingers skim down his back, going to the jeans hanging loosely on his hips. His cheeks dusted pink as she started to tug them down.

_No. Not now._

Gently clasping his hand around her waist, he towed her hand away from his pants. He pulled back for air, his mouth just an inch away from her quivering lips. "No," he murmured softly, kissing her nose. Percy wouldn't know what he would do if they parted like that, a good fuck before going off on a quest seemed minor. It would only end in heartbreak. The idea of him having sex with her and then leaving her alone... The idea that she could end up pregnant... Percy winced in disgust.

He looked down at her beautiful face, then at her body. His eyes lingered there for longer than necessary. He couldn't help it. The eighteen year-old sighed longingly before meeting her eyes. He looked into those startling grey eyes and found hurt in depth. He flinched.

"Annabeth..." He trailed off. She averted her eyes. "Come on, you know it's not like that." Annabeth snorted, rolling the eyes he loved so much.

"I know, but that doesn't make me feel any better about it." Percy smirked, affectionately kissing her neck. She shivered.

"Don't be like that," he chuckled,"You know as well as I do that I don't want to leave, either. But I've agreed to help the gods, and that's final." She stuck out her bottom lip in a pout.

"Yeah, well the gods can forget it." She thrusted his hips forward. "You're mine." His cheeks darkened in hue.

Percy struggled not to kiss her again. "Well, I guess I don't really have a choice in that matter too, do I?"  He gave her a wolfish grin. "But that means you're  _mine_ too." Annabeth's cheeks darkened.

"Then why can't we make it official?"

Percy winced. " _I_... Annabeth, I could  _die_ on this quest. You realize that, don't you?" He ran a hand through his messy dark hair in frustration. "I couldn't... couldn't do  _that_... And then just... Leave you." He slammed his green eyes shut, their long-standing gaze behind eyelids and thick lashes. The daughter of Athena cupped his face.

The sound of thunder and wind slashed throughout the short-lived silence they shared, and Percy almost burst into tears. Forcing his eyes open, he offered her a weak smile. He had to leave soon. "I'll miss you so much," he said through clenched teeth. "I  _already_ miss you."

Annabeth sniffled. "I hate you," she mumbled, though her stormy grey eyes told a different story. Percy smiled.

"I love you too, Wise Girl." For a second they just stood there, Percy pressing her gently against the wall with his own body. Everything was silent. Then, there was a ghost of a touch, and lips brushed past Annabeth's cheek before disappearing completely. Annabeth bit her lip, staring blankly at the spot the demigod had only been heartbeats before.

He was gone, but she just wasn't ready to say goodbye.

 

**Author's Note:**

> First story. Comments appreciated.


End file.
